No Way Out
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh have a perfect marriage. No, they had a perfect marriage. But will they get back together with the help of their twin daughters? When ones life is put on the line will they come to there senses? And realize true love was right in front of
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except the people you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to the people at CBS.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

FLASHBACK------

"Get out!" screamed Calleigh.

"This is my house. I don't have to get out! You get out!" Tim yelled back.

"Would you really kick your wife and kids out on the street Speedle?"

"Would you really kick me out?"

"Yes! I hate you. I hate everything about you! I hate all of the time I wasted with you." screamed Calleigh tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Yeah well it hasn't been all rays of sunshine with you either Cal."

"Cal? Thats not my name. My name is Calleigh. I hate it when you call me that."

Good. Cal...Cal...Cal!" screamed Tim.

"Your just like a little kid!" screamed Calleigh. "I could kill you."

"Go ahead then I wouldn't have to see you everyday!"

Calleigh had enough. "I want a divorce."

"What?" Tim asked taken aback.

"You heared me." said Calleigh lowering her voice slightly.

"You want a divorce? Fine! Where do I sign?" Tim said hatefuly.

"GET OUT!" screamed Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

PRESENT-----

Calleigh was awakend from her thoughts when she heard her daughters fighting.

"Girls! Stop." screamed Calleigh as she came out of her bedroom.

"Emma stole my curling iron!" scream Megan.

"I did not!" argued Emma. "God your such a liar."

"Alright guys. Megan you can use mine. Emma after work toady i'll take you to get your own ok." reasoned Calleigh.

"Thanks mom." said Megan and went off into Calleigh's bathroom.

"I don't see why it matters. You'll call and say you wont be home until early in the morning again. And then you'll want to sleep all day tomorrow. God, why do you have to be such a workaloholic?"

"I'm not a workaloholic." stated Calleigh.

"You know what sometimes I think i'd be better off just living with dad! Atleast he pretends to give a damn!" screamed Emma.

"I do give a damn." Calleigh said a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Oh really. Well you have an odd way of showing it." said Calleigh.

"Mom cares more then dad does." said Megan defensivley.

"Oh shut up momma's girl." screamed Emma.

"Daddy's girl!" argued Megan.

"Guys shut up!" screamed Calleigh. "Now Megan go curl your hair. Emma we'll talk later. Ok I have to get ready for work."

"Oh yeah go serve your country." said Emma.

"Alright Emma i've had enough of your attitude. Your grounded."

"Ohhhh, i'm so scared!" said Emma.

"For 2 months. No cell hpone. No internet. No anything got it?" argued Calleigh.

"I"ve had it with you. You go to your job. I don't care. You know what I don't get is. Dad does the same job that you do and he still finds time for me. And you wonder why i'm never here. Dad's the better parent."

That was the harshest thing Emma could ever say to Calleigh. Calleigh knew she loved her job a little to much. But she loved being a parent more. She couldn't help how many hours her job took away from her kids. She knew Emma was right. Tim did always have time for the girls. He would call them as soon as he got home from work. On his days off when Calleigh had to work he would come over and take them to the movies or something. It was like they were still a family. Well except when they fought which was never at work, but it seemed when you would get them under one roof they would go at it like there was no tomorrow. But it was like they were still married because Tim and Calleigh had the weekends off and Tim would spend the night at Calleigh's with the girls. They agreed to this arrangment when the girls were 4 because Calleigh didn't get to see them as much if Tim took them away so Tim agreed to spend the weekends over there.

Calleigh and Tim were married for 4 years before they got a divorce and they had children together in the last year of there marriage. And it seemed like once Calleigh had the kids all they knew how to do was fight. So Calleigh filed for a divorce. And that was that. And now they have two twin daughters who were 16 years old. Calleigh and Tim had been divorced for 15 years. And Calleigh wished she could take it all back because deep down she still loved Tim Speedle and always would.

TBC... Lame title I know but its all I could think off.


	2. The Kiss

"Tim we need to talk." stated Calleigh as she burst into the break room.

"That can't be good." said Eric.

"Shut up Delko." said Tim. "Whats up?"

"Your daughter is a handful." Calleigh said angrily.

"Excuse me my daughter. I believe you were there to." Tim stated with a smirk. "What Emma do know?"

"Well she thinks she's the queen of the world and can say whatever she wants to anybody."

"Is she fighting with Megan again." Tim asked. "What was it this time? The phone?"

"No the curling iron." said Calleigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Alright i'll talk to her after school today."

"Thank you. Atleast she listens to you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sat outside and waited for school to let and saw Megan and Emma emerge from the building.

"Daddy." exclaimed Emma as she met her dad in a hug. Megan rolled her eyes as she opened her car door.

"Hello to you to Megan." said Tim.

"Hello father." said Megan as she got into her car and took off. Megan was always the momma's girl. And blamed her father for the divorce.

"So dad what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well I was, Horatio let me off early."

"Oh so um...mom talked to you huh?" asked Emma.

"Yeah she did. Emma whats going on with you?"

"I'm just sick of it dad, i mean you guys work all the time. Then when were together on the weekends you guys fight. I know you guys still love eachother dad, i see the little looks you give mom all the time when you think nobody's watching."

"Emma?" stated Tim.

"And I know mom still loves you. The other day she was taking a nap and i walked in there to see if she wanted to watch a movie with me and Megan and she was saying your name in her sleep. She was saying she still loved you."

"Emma if your mom still loved me then she wouldn't have gotten a divorce."

"Whatever look. I know you guys still love eachother."

"Oh how do you know that?" Tim asked.

"Because both of you still wear your weddig rings." Ema said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well uh..um..." Tim was trying to talk but all of a sudden he seemed to forget how to. Tim looked down at his left hand and admired his silver band. It was true he still did love Calleigh. He never wanted a divorce but Calleigh did so he went along with it. "Look Emma. I do love your mom."

"See!" squealed Emma.

"I love your mom, because she gave me you and your sister.'' Emma rolled her eyes.

"You can keep saying that dad, but you and I both know that you love her more then because she gave you me and Megan."

"Emma look I don't really wanna talk about this right now ok. Come one get in." Tim moitoned to his Tahoe.

"Dad I drove to school today."

"I know, well swing by and you can get your car later. Your mom mentioned to me that you need a curling iron."

Emma blushed and she knew that her dad was talking her to the mall. And she has her dad wrapped around her little finger.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim knocked on the door with his foot because his hands weer occupied with his sleeping daughter in them.

"Tim what are you...what happend?" asked Calleigh as she opened the door for them.

"Nothing happend Calleigh...I took Emma shopping after school today and she fell asleep in the car. Just make sure that Megan gives her a ride to school tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." said Calleigh as Tim walked up the stairs to put Emma in her bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked down the stairs a few minutes later and Calleigh was sitting on the coach. "Alright well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Tim said as he walked to the door.

"Why don't you stay for awhile. We can put in a movie or something. I can make you some dinner?"

"Um...a movie sounds good...I ate at the mall. So i'm good."

"Ok, what do you wanna watch?"

"You choose." said Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Emma woke up about an hour later and went downstairs to get something to drink when she stopped sudddenly at the site before her. Tim and Calleigh was laying on the couch wrapped up in eachothers arms. Tim was laying on the bottom with Calleigh on his chest. Emma smiled and ran back upstairs to get her sister.

"Megan wake up."

"Wh-what?" asked Megan sleepily.

"Mom and dad are sleeping together." stated Emma.

"Well thats a little more then i needed to know." said Megan as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"No not like that stupid just come look." said Emma as she pulled her sister out of bed.

Megan and Emma walked downstairs and grinned when they saw the site before them. "DO you think there back together?" asked Emma.

"I don't know." said Megan as Calleigh shifted slightly knocking Tim in the face causing him to groan.

"Oh i'm so sorry." said Calleigh sleeply.

"It's ok." said Tim as he looked into Calleigh's eyes. And he dipped his head slightly and his lips touched Calleigh's and her arms went around his kneck.

Megan and Emma looked at eachother and slowly walked halfway up the stairs so they couldn't be seen.

"Tim..." said Calleigh breathsly.

"What." Tim said as he started to kiss her kneck.

"I uh.. I think we should stop." And that was all it took. Tim stopped and got up.

"I um...I can't say i'm sorry for what I did. I still love you Calleigh always have and always will."

"Tim. I just don't know what to do."

"I do. And by the time you figure it out, it really could be to late." (Ok OK i admit it i stole that line from Las Vegas) With that he left leaving Calleigh to sit with her thoughts.

TBC...


	3. Man Down

A/N: Everythings the same as before except at the end of this chapter the episode "Lost Son" is going to happen except i'm going to change it up a bit. And Tim and everybody else are slightly older then they actually are in the show. Because if they werent then Tim and Calleigh would have been like 18 when they got married so yeah there a little older say Tim to be almost 42 and Calleigh about 40.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

It had been three weeks since Tim kissed Calleigh on the couch and they were ignoring eachother now. Eric and Tim were sitting in the break room talking about the game last night when Calleigh walked in and the room suddenly got quiet. Tim had told Eric everything. But thats just because Eric beat it out of him. No i'm only kidding. Eric knew that Tim still loved Calleigh and he also knew that Calleigh still loved him.

"Hi guys." said Calleigh maybe a little to cheerful.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" asked Eric.

"Because when you have a job like we do you have to be cheerful Eric."

"Oh I never looked at it like that before." said Eric as he hid behind his newspaper. Signialing to Tim that it was his turn to talk to her.

"So um...Calleigh?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"I was thinking about taking the girls out to eat and then to a movie tonight. Would that be ok?"

"Actually were going to my mothers tonight." said Calleigh as she took a sip of her coffee.

_'Oh great the mother in law from hell. Well ex mother in law.'_ Tim and Linda Duquesne never got along even when Tim and Calleigh were happy.

"Oh, Ok." said Tim.

"But you can do it tomorrow if you want."

"Oh sorry I can't I promised H that I would um...work tomorrow."

"Tim tomorrow's a saturday." stated Calleigh.

_'Well thank you Captain Obvious."_ Tim thought to himself.

"I know that Cal, but H asked me to so I'm going to or is that not ok with you?" Tim snapped and actually suprised himself he didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"What are you going to be a jerk now Speedle?"

"No i'm not i'm just sick of this game!" Tim said as he sat up.

"What game?" asked Calleigh.

"You know what just forget it. I need to go get my result from trace." said Tim and he stormed out.

"What was that all about?" asked Calleigh turning to Eric who put the newspaper down and walked over to Calleigh.

"LIft up your left hand." stated Eric. Calleigh did as told. And Eric pointed to the ring still on her finger.

"Thats what." stated Eric. "Calleigh you guys have been divorced for 15 years and you both still wear your wedding rings. I mean what is that about?"

Calleigh just starred at Eric and then left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Tim why'd you steal my crime light?"

"Well stole is very negative. I had borrowed it, I replaced it I put it back."

"Well don't you think it would have been nice if you charged it first. I was at the scene and it flat lined. Or did you not think I wasn't going to need it today?" piped up Calleigh.

"Well what do you want me to say Calleigh? I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted give me yours."

"Go ahead its in my kit." said Tim and with that Calleigh flipped her hair and walked out of the room.

"Oh man you guys have got it bad." said Eric.

"What are you talking about Delko?" asked Tim.

"Nothing. You know for both of you being csi's you guys are oblivous to the obvious."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Calleigh are you ready to go?" asked Horatio.

"Yep lets go." said Calleigh.

"Wait were are you guys going?" asked Tim.

"Oh we've got to head over to Mrs. Williams house." stated Horatio.

"Well do you think Calleigh should be going. I mean you asked for that footprint sample like 40 minutes ago and Calleigh hasn't even gotten to it yet."

"Is that true Calleigh?" asked Horatio.

"Yes." Calleigh stated plainly.

"Alright Calleigh you go do that Speed your comin with me."

Calleigh gave Tim an evil look and he returned it.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"SPEED!" screamed Horatio as the gunman opened the door.

Tim raised his gun and fired but nothing happend and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground, out of breath. And Horatio joined him a few seconds later ordering into his cell phone.

"Speed, speed you keep breathin."

"I can't feel anything." Tim said breathisly.

"I know, i know i understand but you just keep breathin. Ok partner."

"Tell Calleigh i'm sorry."

"You can tell her that yourself. Ok man your gonna be ok." said Horatio a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Tell the girls.'' Tim choked out with a little blood this time.

"Hey Speed your gonna be alright. Ok your gonna be just fine alright. Don't start talkin like that. Ok. Speed...SPEED!" yelled Horatio. But he didn't get a reply. Horatio checked for a pulse there was one but it was faint. "Speed." he whispered.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''Where is he?" screamed Calleigh trying to get past Frank Tripp.

"Calleigh you can't go in there." said Frank holding her back.

"Damn it Frank that's the father of my children in their." said Calleigh finally breaking free and running into the building.

When she walked into the building she saw a pool of blood and Horatio standing in the corner. There was a gurnee with a body bag on it and Calleigh walked over to it dreading the worst.

Calleigh carefully pulled the zipper down and revealed the body of some man. And Calleigh was releaved that it wasn't Tim. And Calleigh broke down in tears not because she was sad. But because the man she loved was still alive and on his way to the hospital.

TBC...


	4. After the Shooting

Calleigh didn't know how long she sat there it felt like hours but it was probably only a few minutes. She looked at Tim with tears in her eyes. She wished that the machines would stop beeping they were driving her crazy. Calleigh mentally slapped herself for wanting the machines to stop beeping because if they stopped that meant that Tim was dead and she couldn't handle that. She didn't even want to think about it.

Calleigh sat there by herself for awhile until Horatio walked in.

"Hey." Calleigh said not looking away from Tim.

"How are you holding up?" asked Horatio.

"Oh i'm fine."

"Calleigh your a great CSI but your a bad liar."

"Is it that obvious?" Calleigh asked.

"Kinda." said Horatio finally looking at Tim. "You know he saved my life."

"What?" asked Calleigh turning towards Horatio.

"He saw it before I did. I hung back talking to the owner and I saw him out of the corner of my eye draw out his weapon and he just noticed it just like that. Sometimes i think he's better at this job then I am." said Horatio tears in his eyes.

"Horatio. Don't blame yourself for what happend."

"I'm the leader of this team Calleigh I should have known something was up. It should be me lying there, not him." Horatio took a long pause and said. "Tim has always been like a son to me. He was the first on my team. And he's always been there for me. He's my wingman. I don't know what I would have done if he died."

"Me either." said Calleigh rubbing his back. "Me either."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Emma Speedle sat in her seat in World History class listening to her teacher ramble on and on and on about nothing that she really cared about. Don't get her wrong she knew what she was talking about but she just didn't care. She had a feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She didn't know what but she could feel something was wrong and it was driving her crazy.

"Alright class can anyone tell me what unicameral legislature is? Anyone? come one people I know you know this. Maggie do you know?" asked Mr. Miller.

"Um..." said Maggie.

"Come on guys we went over this. Billy do you know?"

"An assembly?" said Billy.

_'Close but not right."_ said Libby to herself. _'Of forget this.' _said Emma as she raised her hand.

"Thank you Emma. I know you know this." said Mr.. Miller.

"A unicameral legislature is a one house assembly, chosen by voters." said Emma with confidence.

"Thank you. Class you can thank Ms. Speedle here she just got you guys out of an extra assignment." said the teacher.

"Teachers pet." said Billy.

"Shut up." said Emma.

"So what kind of last name is Speedle in way?" asked Billy.

"I don't know what kind of last name is sugarbaker?" asked Emma (sorry I couldn't think of a weird last name and I was watching Designing Women and one of the characters said that and I was like hey why not. LOL)

Billy sat back in his seat as the phone rang. (Classrooms really do have phones in them, mine do atleast. LOL)

"Yes...mmmhmm...ok..thank you." said Mr. Miller. "Ms. Speedle...you need to gather your things to leave your uncle is here to pick you up."

Emma's stomack dropped. There was that feeling she had a little while ago. She wished it would just go away.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Emma walked down the hallway to the office and met Megan as she came out of her Language class.

"What's going on?" asked Megan seeing her sister.

"I have no idea."

"You don't think something happen to mom or dad do you?" asked Megan.

"I have no idea." said Emma as she saw Eric standing in the hallway. "Uncle Eric whats going on?"

"You guys need to come with me." Eric said plainly.

"Why whats going on?" asked Megan.

"I'll explain later. We just need to get to the hospital."

"Whoa, the hospital why?" said Emma.

Eric sighed heavily. "Your dads been shot...it doesn't look good." Emma gasped. "Just come on your mom and Uncle Horatio are already there.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Megan and Emma walked into Tim's ICU room very slowly afraid of what they might see.

"Mom." said Megan. Calleigh's head snapped up from Tim's bed.

"Oh guys come here." said Calleigh as she gestured to the girls who came flinging themselves into Calleigh's arms.

"Mommy what happend?" asked Emma crying slightly.

"Your father and Uncle Horatio were at a scene and some people shot at them."

"Well is Horatio ok?" asked Megan.

"Yeah he's fine. Not even a scratch as usual." said Calleigh with a chuckle.

"Mom its not funny." said Emma. "Dad is lying here and Uncle Horatio is just waltzing around and fine. I mean its not fair." Emma shouted slightly.

"Honey look I know your upset. But-"

"But nothing! You don't know how i feel right now! The person who would know how I was feeling is lying here and there's nothing I can do about it." said Emma standing up.

"Emma!" said Calleigh.

"No!" said Emma. "It's not fair. It's not-" said Emma as she ran out of the room.

Calleigh sighed heavily tears fighting there way to the surface again.

"Mommy?" asked Megan.

"Yeah honey."

"Is dad in acoma?"

"Yeah honey he is." stated Calleigh softly.

"Will he come out of it." asked Megan looking up at her mother.

"I sure hop so Meg, I really do."

TBC...


	5. Wake Up

It had been 3 weeks and it seemed to Calleigh like she had never left the hospital she had stopped in to see Tim before work one day and the doctor had come up to her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Speedle."

"Oh, he's um...he's not my husband.' Calleigh stated regreatfully.

"Oh i'm sorry. Um...Tim hasn't shown any improvment over the past 3 weeks and i'm afraid that if he doesnt show any change within the next three day were going to have to take him off the resperator." said the Doctor.

"But if you take him off it...he'll die. He can't breath on his own if you take it off he'll die." said Calleigh frantically.

"Look Ms..."

"Duquesne." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes.

"Ms. Duquesne I understand what your going through..but Mr. Speedle isnt showing any signs of change and its basically pointless to keep on it. He was shot in that heart. He's lucky he didn't die instantly. I'm sorry." said the doctor and excused himself from the room.

Calleigh turned to Tim. "Honey listen to me." she said as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Listen if you can hear me you have got to..to you've to squeeze my hand. Ok. Look I...the girls need you...Horatio and Eric and Alexx needs you..but most importantly...I need you." said Calleigh as she started to cry. "Listen to me they want you to take you off life support unless you show a change so just tell me why it is that you wont come out of this huh? What is it?" Calleigh said as she stroked his cheek softly.

She starred longly at his unshaven face. She would give anything right now for him to just open his eyes right now. Calleigh hated what was going on around her. Her daughters wouldn't talk to her. The lab was a mess, she was a mess. She just wanted him to wake up so she could tell him that she...that she loved him. Calleigh let go of his hand and kissed his forehead. "I love you." Calleigh said and kissed his forehead one last time and left the room.

Calleigh couldn't see it but after she turned around and left the room Tim's right hand moved not much but just slightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the break room to the find Eric flipping through the channels Horatio reading his newspaper on the couch, Alexx was reading a book in a chair and the new guy Ryan was doing some paper work at the table.

"Hi guys." said Calleigh cheerfully.

"Hey Cal." said Eric. "Any change?"

"No..the uh..the doctor said that if he doesn't show any change within the next three days then there gonna...there gonna." Calleigh studdard. "Take him off the life suport." Calleigh s tarted crying uncontrollably. Alexx who was the closest rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Its gonna be ok sugar. Timmy's a fighter he'll make it ok. Don't you worry."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was sitting in ballistics starring at a gun. For the first time in her life Calleigh didn't know what to do with it. For the first time in her life she hated guns. She didn't want anything to do with it. She was distracted from her thoughts when Horatio walked in.

"How you doin?" he asked carefully.

"Just takin in ine day at a time..like you told me." Horatio gave her a sympathetic smile. "Horatio what do you do when each day that goes by it just makes it harder, instead of easier. I don't know what i'll do if he doesnt come out of it. My girls wont talk to me as is. They'll never talk to me again if he actually dies." said Calleigh tears filling her eyes.

Horatio went to say something but he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Caine...yes this is him...ok..thank you..thank you doctor." Calleigh's eyes darted from the floor to Horatio's face. "Ok i'll be right there. Thank you."

"What, what is it?" asked Calleigh. "Horatio please whats going on?"

"It's Tim. We need to get to the hospital."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Doctor Cameron what's going on?" asked Calleigh as she walked into the ICU section.

"Well whatever you said to him must have helped him."

"What?" asked Calleigh.

"He's out of his coma." said the doctor plainly. "You can go in and see him if you want." said the doctor and then he left the room. Calleigh turned to Horatio. "Go see him." said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into his room and his eyes were closed. Calleigh thought he had gone back onto acoma but when Tim heard footsteps his eyes flickered open.

"Hey you." said Calleigh sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Hi." Tim said horesly.

"You really scared the girl you know that." Calleigh meant to say you really scared me but it just came out the girls and she mentally smacked herself for not being able to tell him how she felt. It was like as long as he was in acoma she could just spill her guts, but now that he was awake she was scared out of her mind.

"How are the girls?" Tim asked.

"There ok. I made them go back to school this week. They wont talk to me. They say its my fault. Well atleast Emma wont talk to me."

"Well its not your fault its mine."

"Tim why wont you clean your gun. I mean is it that hard for you to take 20 minutes of your day and clean it."

"Calleigh come on I don't want to fight with you about this. "

"Well I think we need to talk about it Tim. I don't want to put the girls through this again."

"Just the girls or do you not want to put yourself through this again?" Tim asked.

"Tim don't change the subject...why didn't you clean your gun?"

"Why should you care." Tim stated hatefully.

"Oh here we go again...you and your stubborness."

"Oh my stubborness. You know what why don't you just leave me alone and get out of here." said Tim hatefully.

Calleigh eyes filled up with tears. "Fine i'm gone!" said Calleigh frantically and left the room.

TBC...


	6. The Roomate

"Come on mom why can't dad stay here! Its not forever its just for a few months until hes fully recovered. You heard the doctor he can't take care of himself." shouted Emma.

"Because..." started Calleigh.

"Because nothing!" shouted Megan. "You may not love dad anymore but that doesn't mean that we don't. Why can't dad just stay here?" asked Megan.

"Because if he does then we'll just argue. And I don't want to put him or you guys throught that. That's the whole reason why we even got that stupid divorce anyway."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Well Calleigh lost the argument but how did she expect to win against two 16 year old girls.

"Tim i'm going to make the girls some lunch do you want anything?" Calleigh shouted from the kitchen. When she didn't hear a reply she walked into the living room to find Tim asleep on the couch. She smiled widley at the site of him. His right arm was tucked under his head and his left arm which was in a sling was laying infront of him. His mouth was open and he was snoring softly. Calleigh walked over to him and sat down queitly on the couch.

She ran her hands through his hair and watched him shift slightly. And he stopped snoring. Calleigh laughed slightly, she thought of the good old days when they were married. Tim would snore and that's all she would have to do to get him to stop was to run her hands through his hair. She sighed heavily and was startled from her thoughts when Tim picked that moment to talk.

"I know your watching me."

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Calleigh stated ignoring the feeling she got when Tim looked her in the eyes.

"I was just sleeping Cal. I'm not dead."

"I know." Megan and Emma walked into the living room and quietly exited when they saw there parents talking. "The other day when I said that you really scared the girls. You didn't just scare the girls..." Calleigh started to say but the words were lost in her throat and she looked down at the ground.

"Calleigh..." Tim started.

"I'm um...going to make the girls some lunch do you want anything?" said Calleigh not looking into Tim eyes.

"No i'm not really hungry."

"Ok." said Calleigh and she got up rather quickly and re-entered the kitchen.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The girls went back up to their room and closed the door quietly. "Ok I think we need to do some major match making here." stated Emma.

"What... are you crazy!" shouted Megan.

"No i'm not crazy. Look you and I both know that they still love eachother."

"But-" said Megan.

"But nothing. He loves her and she loves him they know it and we know it. Arn't you sick of just seeing dad on the weekends?"

"Yeah."

"ANd don't you wann see Mom and Dad happy?"

"Yeah." said Megan.

"Alright then we agree on something." said Emma.

"Alright what do we gotta do?" asked Megan.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked quietly into the kitchen to find Calleigh stirring a pot of noddles Tim's guess was she was making mac 'n cheese the girls' favorite. He walked up behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist and set his chin gently on her left shoulder.

"Calleigh..." said Tim smelling her hair.

"What?" Calleigh said breathlessly just being this close to Tim having him hold her like this was enough.

"I uh..."

"Yes." said Calleigh looking into his dark chocolate eyes and getting lost in them.

Tim's face leaned into Calleigh's and she leaned into his but something inside Calleigh snapped and she brought her face away causings Tim's head to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she stated.

"Calleigh..."

"I just can't Tim. I'm sorry."

"No its ok. I understand." said Tim. "Your waters boiling." said Tim pointing to the stove.

"Oh. Thank." said Calleigh turning towards the stove and regrettign what she just turned down. Tim sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked up stairs and knocked on the girls' door.

"Can I come in?" asked Tim threw the door.

"Um...yeah just a sec...Ok come in." said Megan.

"What are you girls up to?" asked Tim curiously.

"Nothing!" the girls said together.

"Ok well...I was going to go walk down to the park you girls wanna come with?"

"Daddy do you really think you should be going out I mean you were just shot like a month ago." asked Emma.

"Yeah I'm fine. Besides the doctor said I need to get some excerise and i'm not going to get any by sitting on my butt all day...So you girls gonna come or not?"

"Um...yeah sure. Just let us grab our shoes." said Megan.

"Ok i'll wait outside." said Tim closing the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Just were do you think your going?" asked Calleigh as Tim put his hand on the handle to the front door.

"I'm taking the girls to the park." said Tim as the girls walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" asked Calleigh a hint of worry on her face.

"Why Cal do you care? Do you think i'm stupid? Were walking." said Tim.

"Girls what about lunch?" asked Calleigh ignoring Tim.

"We'll just get something at the park."

"Oh, ok. Well don't forget your grandpa is coming over tonight so don't stay out to late ok." said Calleigh the girls and Tim both nodded.

Calleigh watched her life walk out the door. She wanted Tim more then anything and to be honest she didn't know why she kept rejecting him. She guessed she was just scared of what would happen if they got back together again. She had always pictured her life with Tim ever since the first time she saw him. They started dating, the got engadged, then married, then Calleigh got pregnant, and then they just started fighting like crazy over the stupidest things. Tim wanted Calleigh out of the field and she wouldn't have none of that. Then they started disagreeing on who killed who. And then it led to fighting over the blankets at night and then after the girls were born it was just all the time. And one night Calleigh had had enough and she asked for a divorce. She knew she was making a mistake but Calleigh was southern and hot headed and she just had to have her way, And when she made a choice she stuck with it. And she wished she hadn't made that choice she wished she could just go back and do it all over again.

She just had to tell Tim she stilled loved him. But how would he react? Especially since she rejected him twice already. 'Oh well.' Calleigh thought.

"I've lived 15 years without him. I can live the rest of my life without him to."

TBC...


	7. The First Try

"I'm telling you this plan is full proof!" said Megan.

"Alright so I'll get dad to the restruant. And you get mom there." said Emma.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"God damn it Calleigh don't you get it! You, the kids scare the crap out of me!" Tim yelled.

"What? We scare you! Well i'm sorry of you were scared then you should never have come on to me!"

"Oh so this is my fault!"

"Well of course its always the man's fault isn't it." Calleigh snapped back.

"Oh well you just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"OH your lucky your a women-"

"Or you'll what. Hit me...shoot me? Yeah right like that would ever happen you don't even clean your gun."

"OH here we go again!"

"Yeah here we go again! Is it wrong that I care about you? You ARE the father of my children."

Tim laughed. "Yeah how can i be so sure!"

"They look just like you! They got your eyes, your hair, and i'm sure when there older they'll have you attitude. And if you don't believe my why don't you take there DNA and have it tested I mean we do work at a lab." said Calleigh.

"I can't take it anymore!" Calleigh said. "Get out!" Calleigh screamed.

"This is my house! I don't have to get out! You get out!" screamed Tim.

"Would you really kick your wife and kids out on the street Speedle?"

"Would you really kick me out?"

"Yes I hate you! I hate everything about you. I hate all the time I wasted with you!" screamed Calleigh tears poouring down her cheeks.

"Yeah well it hasn't been all rays of sunshine with you either Cal!"

"Cal? That's not my name. My name is Calleigh! I hate it when you call me that."

"Good Cal...Cal...Cal." screamed Tim.

"Your just like a little kid." screamed Calleigh. "I could kill you."

"Go ahead. Then I wouldn't have to see you everyday."

Calleigh had enough. "I want a divorce!"

"What?" Tim asked taken aback.

"You heard me." said Calleigh lowering her voice slightly.

"You want a divorve?Fine! Where do I sign?" Tim said hatefuly.

"Where do you sign? I can't believe your just going to throw our marriage away like that!" Calleigh screamed.

"Your the one who wanted one." said Tim pointing a finger at her.

"Well I didn't mean it." said Calleigh tears streaming down her face.

"Calleigh you just don't say something and not mean it." said Tim angrily making the babys cry.

Calleigh sighed. ''I have to go check on the girls." said Calleigh as she turned to leave the room but Tim grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk about this." said Tim tears falling down his face as well. Calleigh's heart broke when she saw Tim cry. He barely ever did he only did it when his feelings were really hurt. And Calleigh knew she must have really hurt his feelings. A divorce what she thinking she knew that would break his heart she knew he really did love her and the girls but she just had enough of the arguing, she couldn't raise her children in that kind of enviroment.

"There is nothing to talk about...I'll call my lawyer in the morning." said Calleigh and she walked out of room.

Calleigh was snapped out of her day dream by her daughter Megan.

"MOM!" screamed Megan.

"What oh sorry honey...what do you need."

"You ok mom I was calling you for the last five minutes."

"Yeah i'm fine just...um...just thinking. What was it you wanted sweetie?"

"Oh well I was just uh wondering if me and you could go out to The Bistro tongiht?"

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Well what about your dad and your sister?" asked Calleigh.

"Oh daddy's taking her out tonight. So i thought we could go out to."

"Alright just let me jump in the shower." said Calleigh and walked away and Megan's face lit up. This was going to be perfect.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh and Megan were seated first. Tim and Emma came in a few mintues later.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Emma as her and Tim went to go sit down in there booth.

"Megan and I decided to come and eat here tongiht. I didn't have any idea that you guys were coming here." said Calleigh.

"Yeah, well this is Emma's favorite place to eat and so I thought i'd take her."

"Oh well that was very thoughtful. Why don't you guys join us." said Calleigh who smiled brightly. And Tim returned it. Him and Emma joining them at the table. The girls saw the exchange and Emma turned to Megan.

"Hey Megan?"

"Mmmm." said Megan not looking up from her menu.

"I need to use the restroom would you like to come with me?"

"No I don't have to go." said Megan but she soon regreted it when her sister kicked her hard in the shin.

"Owwww!" said Megan threw gritted teeth. "Actually you know what I think I do need to go...will you guys excuse us?" asked Megan.

"Sure" said Tim and Calleigh together not paying any attention to their children just looking at their menu's.

As Megan and Emma walked off Megan leaned into her sister. "You know they say when you get older you get smarter. After you just kicking me...I would think mom and dad are getting stupider."

"Yeah well lets just give them some time alone."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So what are you going to have?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know probably the-"

"Steak." Calleigh said for him.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Tim.

"I've known you for years and everytime you come here you get the steak with a baked potato."

"Am I that obvious?" Tim asked with a smirk.

"Yeah just a little bit." Calleigh said returning the smirk. Calleigh was getting ready to say something when her cell phone went off.

"Duquesne...mmhmm...yeah...no he's right here...alright we'll be there in a sec." said Calleigh as she hung up her phone.

"Whats up?"

"Horatio needs us at a crime scene."

"Excuse me us? Hello I don't know if you've noticed but i'm not exactly allowed out on the field yet." Tim said shrugging his injured shoulder.

"Well just because your arms in a sling doesn't mean that you can't put a swab into a tiny glass jar and put it in a machine...now come on...i'll drive and i'll go get the girls."

"Ok i'll meet you out in the Tahoe."

"Ok." said Calleigh as she walked out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Girls." said Calleigh as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah." said Megan from the counter.

"Listen your dad and I got called in to work...here you guys can take your father's car were going to drive together to the lab...sorry about tonight we'll re- schedule." said Calleigh handing over Tim's car keys.

"What!" screamed Emma coming out of a stall. "You can't leave!"

"I"m sorry honey we got to go. I love you girls bye." said Calleigh and she left the bathroom.

"Well this was a complete waste of time." said Megan.

"Maybe not I have an idea. Let's call in the big guys."

"What?" said Megan.

"Mom's dad. I'm sure grandpa Duke will be more then happy to help us with our little plan." said Emma.

TBC...


	8. Captain One Hand

"Alright so Grandpa's on his way to tell us everything." said Emma.

"So you really think this is going to work?" asked Megan.

"I hope so because if this doesn't nothing will." said Emma.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you." said Calleigh walking into the trace lab.

"Hey yourself." said Tim trying very hard to cut a swab with one hand.

"Do you want some help?" asked Calleigh fighting very hard to keep the smile off her face.

"NO!" said Tim eagerly.

"Alright well i'm going down to ballistics if you need me. Oh yeah and here.'' said Calleigh setting two evidence envelops down on the table. "There was a sticky substance on the gun I thought you might be able to tell me what it is." stated Calleigh.

"Ok."

"Thank you." said Calleigh as she began walking out of the lab.

"No thank you." said Tim. Calleigh smiled brightly and walked out, she began walking down the hall when she turned and looked through the glass and smiled when she saw him trying again to cut the swab.

"Like what you see." said Eric.

"Huh, what?" said Calleigh tearing her eyes away from Tim.

"Your starring at Speedle. I think you might be drooling." said Eric.

"Haha Eric very funny. I'll be in ballistics if you need me.'' said Calleigh and walked off.

Horatio walked over to where Calleigh was once standing. "Are they ever going to open up to eachother and admit they still love eachother?" asked Eric.

"Only time will tell." said Horatio.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the girls called and asked if I could keep them here as long as possible. I think there going to be doing some match making of their own."

"Its about time somebody did." said Eric.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So grandpa you think this is going to work?' asked Megan.

"Well of course sweetheart. If its one thing I know about your mother its that she loves tulips, yellow ones. So i'll call Horatio. And he'll have them get over to the park were they think there is a crime scene and you girls go over there now and set everything up ok. I'll go pick up the flowers."

"Ok." said Emma. "Thanks Grandpa."

"Not a problem swwetheart I want to see your momma happy and I know your father is the only one who can do that for her. But shhh not a word to your Grandmother if she knew I was doing this she'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Your secrets safe with us grandpa." said Megan and smiled to here sister who returned it and then the girls went and got into Emma's car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was firing away in the ballistics lab when she felt her cell phone vibrate on her hip. She set the gun down and then grabbed her cell phone and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Did you give up?" Calleigh asked.

"No I didn't give up. I forefit. I can't do this with one hand. Will you please come help me?"

"Oh so you need me know?" stated Calleigh.

"Yes I need you. The great Tim Speedle has admitted it he can't do his job without a women...You happy know?"

"Yes I am."

"You don't think that was too much?" asked Tim.

"Maybe just a little over the top. But it was good enough. Just let me lock up what I was working on and I'll be right there. Ok."

"Ok. Hey Cal."

"Yeah Tim?"

"Thanks."

Calleigh sighed that wasn't what she was hoping he would say. "No problem."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright here I am to save the day." said Calleigh walking into the trace lab and putting her lab coat on.

"You save the day everyday Calleigh what makes it so different now?"

"Alright Mr. Sarcatic...what do you want me to do for you?" asked Calleigh.

_"I could think of a few things.' said Tim to himself. "Cut it out Speedle don't think like that."_

"Um...you could um...cut these and i'll put them into the bottle and load them into the machine."

"Fair enough." said Calleigh and grabbed the scissors.

After a few minutes of cuttin gthe ends of the swabs Calleigh watched Tim take the tweezers and out the part of the swab into the test bottle. Calleigh laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Tim.

"Why on earth do you do that?" Calleigh asked.

"Do what?" asked Tim.

"You don't even know that you do it do you?"

"Do what?"

"You shake up the bottles before you put them into the machine. You've done it for years but I never said anything til now." (Seriously Tim does shake the bottles before he puts them into the mass spec i swear I can't be the only one who noticed that. I looked to see if Valera or Sam did it but they don't I seriously think its just Tim.)

"I don't know why I do...I just do." said Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked up to find Horatio in the hallway.

"Hey its my two favorite CSI'S. What did you guys find?" asked Horatio.

"Well captain One Hand and myself found out that the suspects girlfriend did it." said Calleigh smiling at Tim.

"Alright I'll go make the arrest." said Horatio.

"Alright then were going home." said Tim as him and Calleigh started to walk away.

"Wait a mintue were are you guys going?"

"Were going home."

"There's still stuff to be done." said Horatio.

"Yeah like what?" asked Calleigh.

"Well there's paperwork."

"DId it." said Tim.

"Well Calleigh Camden's backed up, and Speed i'm sure Peters could use some help."

Calleigh and Tim looked at eachother this was going to be along night.

"You call the girls i'll be in ballistics if the amazing Captain One Hand needs me." said Calleigh.

"Haha very funny." said Tim as he grabbed his cell phone. "Hey."

"Dad?" asked Emma through her cell phone.

"I knew I had a better chance of reaching you on your cell phone then I did at home. Listen me and mom are going to be home a little later then we expected H, needs us to help the night shift."

"Oh, ok that's fine you guys take your time." said Emma smiling brightly.

"You guys gonna be ok?" asked Tim.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Talk to you later daddy."

"Alright sweetheart you and your sister don't stay out to late ok."

"Ok daddy. Bye." said Emma hanging up her phone.

"Was that dad?" asked Megan taking out a container and setting it on the the picnic blanket.

"Yeah everythings fine. Looks like our plans going to work after all." said Emma helping her sister take out the food containers.

TBC...


	9. In the Park

"Alright grandpa everything set I'll call Uncle Horatio when we get home. Thanks again."

"No problem sweetheart...but you to better call me in the mornin and let me know how everything works out." said Mr. Duquesne.

"Oh we will this plan is full proof." said Megan.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright H were out of here-" Speed's voice trailed off as he realized Horatio was on the phone.

"Uh-huh okay thank you Biscayne park..alright thank you sir."

"Are my mom and dad there?" asked Megan.

"Yes...alright i'll send them out as soon as possible. Thank you." said Horatio and hung up his phone.

"Listen guys-"

"H, NO we just worked for 10 hours straight were tired...I'm tired!" said Tim.

"You've been requested so you have to go."

"Alright were is it?" asked Calleigh with a yawn.

"Biscayne park."

"Alright Captain One Hand...lets go." said Calleigh grabbing Tim's hand and walking out of Horatio's office.

"Will you stop calling me that." asked Tim as they walked down the steps.

"I"m sorry I just thought it was really cute."

"It's not...but you are." said Tim and Calleigh quickly realized what was happening and let go of his hand.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Are you sure this is where were supposed to go?'' asked Calleigh.

"That is what H said." said Tim.

"Tim...if this is a crime scene then were are the patrol cars?' Calleigh asked. Tim unclipped his gun from his holister and they both stepped out the car.

"Tim..."

"I know everythings fine." said Tim in a low voice. "What a minute what is this?" asked Tim kneeling down next to a sign that was in the ground.

"It says '_Follow the arrows.'_ " stated Calleigh. "Do you think we should follow them?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

Tim and Calleigh followed the signs and it led them to a blanket lit with candles and a CD player.

"Well I think this is our crime scene." said Calleigh as her and Tim put their guns away.

"Look there's a card." said Calleigh picking it up. "You both know it and we all know it, its just about time you to realized it." Calleigh mouthed back. "You know what this is don't you?" asked Calleigh.

"Mmhmm." said Tim. "This is about were I proposed to you at. The blanket, the food, the-"

"Flowers." Calleigh finished for him.

"Yeah...its funny though because the only other person who knows about this besides you and I is your father. I think the girls had some help."

"Along with Horatio." said Calleigh as she sat down in her spot. "Well we mid as well use this wisely...I mean were not ones to waste food are we?" said Calleigh.

"No i guess were not." said Tim as he to sat in his spot just like that night a long long time ago.

"What are you thinking?" asked Calleigh.

"How sneaky our girls are." said Tim smiling up at Calleigh. Calleigh blushed.

"What do you wanna bet that in that CD player is the song that was playing when you...when you proposed to me.'' said Calleigh as she reached across Tim and pressed play on the CD player.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_and the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow _

_just thinking of you _

_and the_

_way you look tonight_

"Mmm..." said Calleigh. "I love this song." she said starring into Tim's eyes.

"Thats why I played it that night." said Tim. Calleigh looked at him and for a second she thought she should kiss him but then she blinked and the feeling went away and she changed her mind and sat back down in her seat. Causing Tim to get a good smell of her hair.

"We should probably eat this before it gets could." Calleigh said and Tim nodded. They went into a lapse of silence and Calleigh looked up at Tim and noticed he had some sauce on his cheek, she reached over used her finger to wipe it off.

"You had some...um...sauce on your cheek." said Calleigh right before she stuck her own finger into her mouth.

"Oh thanks.'' said Tim looking into Calleigh's eyes. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah..." she said looking into Tim's eyes.

"I uh...I..."

"You what?" said Calleigh.

"I...-" said Tim before he was cut off by Calleigh's lips. Tim wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist and she wrapped his arms around his kneck. The kiss started to get very heated but they had to pull apart for air. "Love you." said Tim breathsly.

"I love you too." said Calleigh looking into Tim's eyes again. "Tim what happend to us?" asked Calleigh resting her head on Tim's shoulder as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't know baby...I really don't know...But i'm going to be damn sure that it doesn't happen again." said Tim. The both laughed and they soon were caught in another intense lip lock and befoe they knew it they were laying on the ground Calleigh beneath Tim.

"Tim?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah." said Tim running his fingers through her hair.

"Make love to me." she stated eagerly.

"Here?"

"Yeah." said Calleigh nodding. "Right here." said Calleigh desperatley.

And the couple was in another intense lip lock.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we just did that.'' said Calleigh as her and Tim got into the Tahoe.

"Well you were always the dangerous type." said Tim with a smirk as he started the car.

"Oh shut up." said Calleigh as she smacked Tim's arm playfully. "So are we going to tell the girls Captain One Hand?"

"You know I really wish you'd stop calling me that, you know I never liked pet names." Tim stated.

"I'm sorry I just think its really cute...you know do you really think you should be driving? I mean with your one hand and all"

"Your asking me this when were a block away from home. And about the girls why don't we make them wait it out a little."

Calleigh smiled brightly. "That's not very nice."

"I know but if they get to have fun then so should we."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is taking them so long?" asked a nervous Megan.

"Just chill out there probably doing it or something." said Emma.

"Emma! That's mom and dad your talking about."

"So." Emma stated plainly.

"Oh there here...hurry up turn on the t.v...just act natural." said Megan.

"Breath Megan...its ok...just breath."

"Sorry." said Megan.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Here i'll get the door." said Calleigh as she opened the door for Tim.

"Calleigh I was shot...the guys didn't cut off my hands i'm very capable of opening up a door."

"Sorry I was just trying to be nice." said Calleigh slamming her purse and keys down on the table.

Megan and Emma looked at eachother. "So i'm guessing today wasn't a good day." said Megan.

"No it wasn't first we worked a case for like 10 hours, then I had to help Captain one hand here with his work, then Horatio made us stay overtime and help the night shift, then we were requested to a crime scene which really wasn't a crime scene." said Calleigh.

"Well i'm sorry that you had to help me...its not my fault those guys were in the jewelry store." said Tim angrily.

"Well if you would have cleaned your gun maybe you wouldn't have been in the acoma."

"Well maybe I should just go back to my place!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah well maybe you should." Calleigh yelled back.

"Fine!" yelled Tim as he walked out and slammed the door.

Calleigh looked at her girls who were sitting on the couch stunned by what they saw. Calleigh sighed when she realized Tim forgot his bag.

"I'll be right back." said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You think they bought it?" asked Tim pushing Calleigh up against the back of the car sheilding them from view.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on their faces when you slammed the door." said Calleigh leaning into Tim.

"I do love you." said Tim holding her tightly.

"I know...I love you to." said Calleigh kissing Tim it was meant to be a quick kiss but it soon led to a passionate kiss.

"I uh...have. To. Go. Inside." said Calleigh between kisses."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You said this plain would work grandpa." said Megan into her cell phone.

"Well I thought it would sweetheart I'm terribly sorry, we'll just have to try again."

"No there's no point if that didn't get them together nothing will." said Megan. "Bye grandpa i'll talk to you tomorrow...yeah we love you to." said Megan hanging up her phone.

"So what now?" asked Emma.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I don't want you to go in." said Tim.

"I don't wanna go in either." said Calleigh right before she kissed Tim passionatley.

"Well then you shouldn't have to." said Tim.

"What?"

"Well I could drive around the block a few times, until you make the girls go to bed. And then you could call me and I could come back up."

"I like the sound of that." said Calleigh. "Alright I'll call you in a few mintues."

"Ok." said Tim as he got into his Tahoe.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright girls...I think you should both go to bed." said Calleigh walking into the house.

"Ok, goodnight mom." said Megan.

"Yeah, night." said Emma.

"I'll see you girls in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"No!" the girls said together. "We'll see you tomorrow."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh waited about an hour before Calleigh called Tim.

"Hey you.'' said Calleigh as Tim answered his phone.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."

"I could never." said Calleigh. "I uh...left the door unlocked so you can just come back in...I'll be in my room."

"Ok. I'll be right there." said Tim as he parked his car in the driveway.

Tim walked into Calleigh's bedroom a few seconds later. "Hey I think I should go." said Calleigh.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Tim moving closer to Calleigh.

"Well there's this really hot guy standing in front of me. And well I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, anyone I know?" asked Tim as he hung up with phone."

"Uh-huh, come here." said Calleigh as her and Tim's lips met in an intense lip lock.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh..."

"I'm so sorry."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for." Tim stated stroking Calleigh's cheek softly.

"Yes. I do, if i hadn't gone over bored that day we'd still be married." said Calleigh.

"It could have happend adventually." said Tim resting his arm on her hip.

Calleigh sighed heavily. "I love you so much." said Calleigh tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I love you to." said Tim wiping her tears away.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." said Calleigh.

"I promise." said Tim as he lowered Calleigh back onto the bed. "I promise." said Tim again as he began to kiss Calleigh's kneck.

"Tim..." Calleigh moaned softly, after all these years that was still her soft spot.

"Let me show you how much I love you." said Tim having a lot of diffcuilty trying to take of his shirt.

Calleigh laughed. "It's not funny.'' said Tim.

"Here, baby let me help you." said Calleigh as she took off Tim's sling. "You ok?" she asked running her fingers over his injured arm.

"Yeah i'm fine...are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine so..." said Calleigh.

"Where were we?" asked Tim.

"Right about there." said Calleigh as Tim began to kiss her kneck again.

"Tim?"

"Yeah baby."

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" asked Tim looking into Calleigh's eyes.

"Did it hurt?" asked Calleigh fingering Tim's scar that was near his heart.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry.'' said Calleigh.

"You really wanna know why I didn't clean my gun?" asked Tim.

TBC...This is the last chapter they'll be one more but it will be an epilogue!


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Ok people this is it its my last chapter! sniff Hope you enjoyed it. But I have one favor to ask. I think i have done like every story imaginable so I would love some idea of what you would like to see next.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

epilogue

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

2 YEARS LATER------

"Mom we don't wanna go." said Megan.

"Well you have to. Me and your dad paid for you guys to go to college so your goin." said Calleih tearfully.

"Oh mom your not going to cry like you did when Nemo's mother died are you?" asked Emma.

"Oh will you shut up." said Calleigh as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Honey, don't cry. It's going to be ok. Miami U's only 15 minutes away from were we live, they can come and see us anytime they want to." said Tim pulling Calleigh into a big hug.

"I know, its just...my baby's are leaving me." said Calleigh.

"CALLEIGH ELIZABETH SPEEDLE!" screamed Megan. "Stop cying geez your embarrising me."

"I"m sorry well we'll leave you two to your unpacking. I love you guys so much." said Calleigh wiping her tears away. "Are you sure you guys got everything?"

"Yes." said the girls together.

"Alright well we love you." said Tim. "Honey, come on." said Tim to Calleigh, Calleigh gave him the puppy dog eyes. "That's not going to work with me come on l ets give them some time alone." said Tim pulling Calleigh out the door.

"Bye dad." said the girls together. "We love you."

"Bye girls. And behave yourself. I may be a CSI but I still have axcess to people's crimnal records so don't do anything stupid."

"We know dad." said Emma.

"Alright well we love you and we'll see you next weekend." said Tim as he closed the door.

"You know once their teenagers you want to get them out of the house as soon as possible, but once them gone why is it you want them back?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know sweetheart." said Tim as he opened the car door for Calleigh.

"Well why thank you." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"Anything for my wife." said Tim.

Tim and Calleigh had gotten re married just a few months after they got back together. And let's just say everyone said "It's about time!" When they told them the news.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So now that the girls are out of the house, what on earth are we going to do?" asked Tim as he climbed into bed next to Calleigh.

"Well I have some ideas." said Calleigh as she laid into Tim's chest.

"Mmmhmm, I bet you do. And what might those be?" asked Tim.

"Well there's one we could do know, but the other one we might have to wait nine months for." said Calleigh looking into Tim's eyes.

Tim's body froze. She wasn't talking about another baby was she?

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Tim.

"I don't know am I?"

"Are you pregnant?" asked Tim.

"Mmmhmm, 4 weeks." said Calleigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Well I just wanted some time alone with you before I told you." said Calleigh kissing Tim's shoulder. "You ok with this?"

"Of course I'm ok with this?" said Tim. "Maybe this time I'll get that boy I wanted."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Calleigh push." said Doctor Miller.

"I can't!"

"Honey you have to!" said Tim gripping Calleigh's hand tightly.

"I can't. It hurts!"

"Calleigh, listen to me ok i'm not going to lie to you. The baby's chances of survivng arn't very good because your older, and I need to get the baby out as fast as I can in case she needs my help ok. So please juse give me one more push." said Doctor Miller.

"She could die?" asked Calleigh crying slightly.

"Not unless you give me one more good push ok. Can you do this for me?" asked Doctor Miller.

"Come on honey you can do this." said Tim rubbing Calleigh's back.

"Don't leave me.'' said Calleigh.

"I made a promise didn't I?'

"Yeah." said Calleigh.

"Then I'm not going anywhere. Now come on let's get this baby out of you."

"Alright Calleigh push...5,6,7,8,." said the nurse.

Calleigh screamed. "I can't do it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim came out of delivery abot 20 mintues later and walked into the lobby. Were found everyone Eric, Horatio, Megan, Emma, Alexx, Calleigh's parents, his parents, even Frank was there.

"Well?" asked Alexx.

"Well there was some diffculty." said Tim. The room let out a gasp.

"But she's fine and the baby's fine." said Tim.

"When can we see her?" asked Mr. Duquesne.

"Well the doctor said that since the oredeal she was put through it would probably be best if you come back and see her tomorrow."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you." said Calleigh opeining her eyes slowly from her nap.

"Hey yourself" said Tim tearing his eyes away from his little girl and walking over to Calleigh ans sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So what did everyone say when you told them to leave?"

"Well there were some major protests, especially from Alexx and your father. But I told them that you needed your rest and they left." said Tim as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmhmm...so we did it."

"We did it."

"I love you." said Calleigh.

"I love you to." said Tim as he leaned down and kissed Calleigh passionatley.

"Hey hold up there partner. I just gave birth i'm in no mod to go and do that again." said Calleigh.

Tim laughed. "Well I better let you get some sleep I think I better get home."

"Don't go. You promised you wouldn't leave."

"Alright then I'll stay."

"Face it Speedle."

"Face what?" asked Tim.

"There's no way out."

THE END...yeah its finally over alrighty then just review and let me know what you think...and any ideas for another story would be awesome!


End file.
